


I Put a Spell On You (BNHA X Reader)

by VanillaKitsuneGirlA



Series: BNHA x Witch!Reader: I Put a Spell on You (Because You're Mine) [1]
Category: American Horror Story, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Midoriya Izuku, Also some Bob's Burgers allusions too, American Horror Story References, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angst, Angst and Humor, Auntie Myrtle, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Cordelia is Best Mom, Crossover, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Deadpool Immature, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lana Winters (mentioned) - Freeform, Madison is the worst role model, Magic, Multi, Myrtle Snow Is Best Aunt, Other, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Protective Todoroki Shouto, Reader Is an Anti-Hero, Reader Loves to Sing, Reader also swears a lot, Reader is Immature, Reader is Sassy, Reader is mischievous, Reader replaces mineta, Reader-Insert, Shinsou Hitoshi Needs a Hug, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki, Witches, a LOT of references, mostly canon, protective Reader, reader is a witch, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKitsuneGirlA/pseuds/VanillaKitsuneGirlA
Summary: You are a young witch from Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Girls returning to your childhood home in Musutafu, Japan to try and get into UA Academy! Your goal is to bring the glamour from your beloved coven into your new school and show them all who the baddest witch in town is, or... show everyone that even witches can be heroes.





	1. A Witch is Born

**Author's Note:**

> All right just bear with me… reader-chan… is a WITCH! Not just any witch but an American Horror Story Witch! That’s right… I’m crossing over American Horror Story and My Hero Academia… and reader-chan gets to have witchy powers! Including some of the seven wonders! So reader-chan don’t have a quirk, she’s a witch! But she gonna try and get into UA anyway! XD Hehe… so yeah… although you get to be a snarky, mischievous reader-chan! Now I’m gonna try to follow canon as much as possible, in fact that’s my plan to put you in the canon story, but I will also insert some wild and fun chapters that include YOU stirring up some fun and/or trouble for your new friends! 
> 
> And on top of that you’ll get to flirt with just about EVERYONE! Well mostly everyone lol, especially Shinsou, Midoriya, Todoroki and Bakugou… good lord especially Bakugou… 
> 
> OH! And have fun cuz you’re gonna replace Mineta in Class 1-A!
> 
> Also… please forgive me if there’s any OOC-ness I’m terrible at that ^^;
> 
> ENJOY!!! XD :3

Prologue: You’re a Witch (Y/N)

**Name: (Y/N) (L/N)  
“Quirk”: Witchcraft**

“Wow…” Was all you had to say as you looked out through the window of the private jet you were currently riding in. 

Musutafu hasn’t changed much, based on what you could see outside the window. That was your old home city, the place you had grown up for most of your life since you were 4 years old. Truth be told you were born in America and grew up in Japan, but then you had to go back to America for safety reasons, and now you were coming back here to Japan…

It’s been such a long time though, and you weren’t sure you could adapt to the city so quick after everything you had been through with the family you made in New Orleans.

**FLASHBACK:**

_2010_

_Japan was a beautiful country, and Musutafu was a very lively city full of equally lively citizens._

_But enough of that… despite the way people like to go about with their normal everyday lives, the truth is that everything is not what it seems, and everybody around you are not what they seem. All men are not created equal._

_You heard the story before, how it all started off with some glowing magical baby in China or whatever, you honestly forgot. And that afterwards people just started giving birth to magical kids who had an array of special powers that just suddenly decided to show up._

_And that led to where you were at. Here in Musutafu, the city in Japan that stood out because of the fact that every day there was always some sort of two-bit villain trying to stir up trouble, and then these incredible and unique heroes would show up and save the day with their tremendous powers! Every day looked like the inside of a comic book, it was amazing and you were taken with the world of heroism, even though you yourself never felt all that special. You didn’t even have a quirk, and that made you angry because as if you didn’t feel special enough, a lingering feeling of weakness followed. Were you just meant to be normal for the rest of your life? Especially in this Podunk city where 95 percent of the people had quirks? You accepted it… you were going to be boring and normal for the rest of your life…_

_That is until you one day, just months after your 10th birthday, you were fast asleep and felt comfortable on your bed… only you weren’t on your bed…_

_You slept soundly as you didn’t recognize that you were in the air, and floating above your bed…_

_“(Y-Y/N)… s-sweetie…” Your mom gently called your name, but you weren’t stirring until the gently poked your shoulder. Slowly you awoke, but then you gasped when you didn’t feel anything beneath you and your breath sped up as you stared down at your mother, as she stood up on your bed as she carefully lifted you up from where you were floating and carried you back down to your bed, a wide smile broadening her lips._

_After a moment of freaking out… you quickly began asking, or rather shouting, various questions. “What happened?! Am I going crazy?! Why was I flying?! Is that my quirk?! What’s happening?! Nobody’s telling me what’s happening!” You shouted with your hands thrown to your hair as your mother hushed you gently._

_“Sort of dear… you are NOT going crazy… but we sure are, we are… overjoyed.” Your father said to you, patting you on the head to try and calm you down as you shook a bit, staring at your smiling parents as their presence comforted you._

_“W-Why…? So… this is my quirk…? I can fly?” You asked, a bit happily though because… you’ve always wanted to fly and having that as a quirk sounded like FUN! You’d be able to do SO much with that power! Your parents started giggling though when they saw you doing that grin you always did when you were planning on something naughty…_

_“In a way… but that’s not really it hon… that isn’t your quirk, the truth is you’re special (Y/N)… this is more than just a quirk.” Your mother began, as you looked at her curiously, silently asking for an explanation on what that meant. You were special?_

_“You’re a witch (Y/N).” Your mother had told you calmly, yet there was a hint of excitement in her voice._

_So this is what Harry Potter felt like… only you were twice as confused, unsure and wondering if your mother was just messing with you.  
“I’m a what?!” You nearly shouted, your mother nervously laughing and smiling at you. _

_“A witch!” She beamed, your father looking nervous yet proud that you had finally gotten your powers, people in Musutafu called them ‘quirks’ but he knew that with girls like you, these were more than just quirks. And he was relieved that you did have powers after all, since he himself was quirkless, unlike his wife who would have qualified as quirkless, if not for her witch lineage allowing her to pose as just a woman with a 'fire quirk'._

_“It runs in your mother’s family… it goes down generation after generation, your mother’s pyrokinesis for example? That’s not her quirk, it’s just her most used power… she can also move things with her mind.” Your father began to explain as the stuffed plushies on your bed began to float around you, your mother giggling and smiling as she made them fly around you as you gasped loudly, your eyes wide as you let out a small laugh at how miraculous the sight was._

_“W-Whoa! Mom are you… are you doing that?! I-I thought you only had a fire quirk!” You asked cheerfully, beginning to jump around as you tried to catch one of them, your mother letting out a laugh as she made the kitty plush fall into your arms as you turned back to your powers._

_“No dear… as a witch, I have more than one power. Witches have more than one ‘quirk’, they call it quirks here, but for witches, they are called powers… and sometimes they’re called ‘wonders’. Because some really strong witches can complete at least five or six of unique powers we call The Seven Wonders.” She explained as you paid close attention to her, completely enthralled as she told you the entire story about the witches from New Orleans and how you and your mother descended from a long line of witches, with you as the most current member of your mother’s bloodline._

_But you frowned when your mother confessed that she and your father had moved from the United States to Japan to escape the witch hunters who had been killing and burning witches to the stake, as she explained that witches have become a dying breed with only a few remaining ones left, including your mother and yourself._

_Needless to say you were mildly horrified, but amazed that you were one of the last witches, you and your mother. But your mother said that so nobody in Japan’s society and the Pro-heroes that patrolled Japan got suspicious about what kind of people you were, you had to hide the full extent of your powers for now, as she did by using her telekinesis to control fire to make the heroes believe that your mother had only fire powers. As for you, you settled on making your classmates believe that you DID have a quirk and that you were merely a late bloomer._

_But the older you got, the more your powers began to grow as your mother taught you more magic, spellcraft and witch history. You had gotten better with your telekinesis and a few other powers that were manifesting…_

_2012_

_In your 6th grade class, you sat lazily on your seat as you lifted your comic book with your telekinesis to read rather than using your hands, but made sure no one saw, since you had convinced your teachers that your quirk was merely transmutation: The ability to teleport from one place to another._

_The past two years had made you increasingly confident because slowly but surely your powers were growing because your mother had been practicing with you.  
And you already had telekinesis down pretty well._

_And you were getting better with a new power you fell in love with, transmutation!_

_Though having to hide the fact that you were a witch and the full extent powers was a bit of a drag, because all your classmates only had one quirk, and you didn’t want to freak them out with how much powers were manifesting in you, but you didn’t want to lie to any friend you made either._

_That is… if you HAD any friends. Kids weren’t fond of your sassy attitude, you always had a snarky remark to make at some students you thought were stupid, superficial or if you just plain didn’t like them._

_And today was one of those days where you realized WHY most kids didn’t like you. It was any normal afternoon and you were just reading outside, a book on the history of witches hidden behind a comic book. However, you tore your concentration away when you saw a bunch of kids chasing this one kid, obviously they had the intention of beating that poor thing up…_

_Not on your watch._

_“Hey Dumbasses!” You had called out to a group of kids. Yeah you did NOT have a clean mouth, but your parents never knew just how bad your swearing had gotten…  
_

__

_So naturally, you caught a lot of attention from people who heard your sailor’s mouth. Right now, it was these asshole kids who were picking on the poor little thing with messy green-hair and the most pitiful face you had ever seen. The leader, this arrogant looking little punk with spiky ashen-blonde hair and red eyes turned to stare at you in mild shock, as if he wasn’t expecting anyone to actually TRY and stop him from hurting the boy._

_You had your fists clenched to your side, before raising one of your hands to point at the blonde boy. “Why don’t you go and pick on someone who HAS a quirk?!” You shouted somewhat angrily, that poor green-haired boy clearly didn’t have a quirk to defend himself with, how could someone be so cruel as to hurt someone who can’t even fight back?_

_However, you were met with a scoff, “Why don’t YOU get lost you stupid girl?!” The blonde shouted right back at you, a fiery glare in his eyes. “Or I’ll kick your ass too!”  
_

__

__

_But you had already moved, or rather, transported from your spot and stood right in front of the green-haired boy and you roughly shoved the blonde to the ground, and clearly that caught him off guard as he grunted upon hitting the dirt ground, though his friends were just as shocked and horrified…_

_“AH! BAKUGOU!” One of the other kids exclaimed, so that was his name…_

_“A-Ahh!” The boy you were defending shouted and whimpered, he looked even more horrified than the other boys, and yet he stared at you thankfully and in awe… he saw the way you moved, so you had a teleportation quirk!_

_“You…” The other boy, Bakugou apparently… looked livid, his eyes were wide but he was PISSED. Pissed that a little girl had caught him off guard and pushed him. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he growled, if looks could kill… “W-What the hell you… YOU STUPID GIRL I’LL KILL YOU!!” He shouted and raised his hands towards you, and once you saw sparks you grabbed the green-haired boys hands and quickly teleported away from where the blonde suddenly blasted, but there was nothing but smoke and ash from the ground he blew up, making him gasp and widen his eyes, turning sharply when he saw you and the loser he was going to beat up._

_The little blonde was pissed to hell… but the little green bean? He looked positively amazed after realizing that he was transported! “W-Whoa! D-Did you just teleport me?! You can do that?!” He asked you, his look of fear from earlier quickly turned into one of awe, you practically saw stars in his eyes as you sort of smirked. “That’s right greenie… it’s one of my many talents… call it my quirk…” You said, somewhat bragging as he just fawned over you with an ‘oooooh’ of awe. However…_

_“HEY! You’re not getting away you little bitch!” The blonde ran over to you so fast you widened your eyes and squealed, and right on time you teleported yourself and little greenie away to at least 2 meters away, which just angered blondie…_

_“CUT THAT TELEPORTING SHIT OUT YOU COWARD! FIGHT BACK!!” He shouted at you as sparks were popping from his palms, getting ready to charge at you again, and you couldn’t resist, he was so mad…_

_“Catch me if you can asshole!” You shouted right back, taking Greenie’s hand as you started running, “Run!!” You advised the boy as he exclaimed and quickly ran with you as you held his hand, looking back at a very angry Kacchan who practically roared and started chasing you both._

_“DON’T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME YOU PIECES OF SHIT!!”_

_You probably could have fought back, but he was bigger, had a more offensive quirk and you couldn’t expose too much of your powers yet… and on top of that. You were a glutton for punishment who loved the thrill of the chase._

_And your laughter screeched loudly as you looked back every now and then to see the way blondie, Bakugou, fumed and charged after you look some wild animal, which just made you laugh even louder and made HIM even madder._

_“STOP LAUGHING YOU BITCH!! I’m going to make you regret ever laughing at me!!” He hated the sound of your laughter, he hated it! He was going to make you pay! But he gasped when you and Deku disappeared yet AGAIN, but he didn’t see you ahead, and he turned his back in case you were behind him, but you were nowhere to be found. He let out a growl as so he turned into an alley where he assumed you had teleported too as his friends, or acquaintances, followed him. And you snickered when you heard him screaming things like “I’m gonna kill that girl!” “That damn tele-bitch!” or “Stupid bitch thinks she can run from me!”_

_However… you had teleported not AHEAD of him, but behind him a good meter away you were crouched behind a car with little Greenie, since your limit of transmutation was currently only a one meter distance. And you figured he wouldn’t think you would go backwards and not forward, and you peeked your head out from behind the car and you were relieved that the little jerk was gone. But it didn’t reassure you enough to get up and start running as you took Greenie further away until you were certain Bakugou and his ass-sucking followers weren’t around or close to._

_Although, as soon as you hit your neighborhood you were left huffing and panting as you tried to catch your breath from all that running. But Greenie… “WOW! I’ve never seen anyone talk to Kacchan like that before! T-That… that was amazing! You’re amazing!” He was clearly in awe of you, he was a cutie… and because he was fueling your ego, you smirked again._

_“I’m all right I guess…” You said in a fake modest tone, but then you stopped when the boy gasped and finally realized that you were still holding hands and he blushed terribly as he shyly took his hand back. “S-Sorry!” He quickly apologized, and you snickered… this poor thing… no wonder that asshole wanted to pick on him, he was too pure for this world…_

_“Hee-hee, i-it’s okay! Though you’re lucky… if I want to teleport myself and an ally, I need to touch them or they need to touch me so we can both go where I wanna take us.” You explained your transmutation, and little Greenie stopped to listen and watch you explain as if he was taking in every single bit of information you were giving._

_“Really? I see… that’s a really effective quirk for a quick get-away, and for sneak attacks because you can teleport from place-to-place and fake-out an opponent because you snuck away from Kacchan and he couldn’t predict where you would go, but I’m sure there’s a limit to how far you can teleport since you could only go a certain distance-.” He started mumbling and you blinked a bit at how deep into detail he was analyzing your ‘quirk’ as you laughed._

_“For me it’s a meter…” You decided to tell him that much as you smiled at him. “I’m (L/N) (Y/N).”_

_“I-I’m Midoriya Izuku.” He introduced himself shyly, and you giggled a bit, he was too cute. “Izuku eh? I like it! But I’ll call you Greenie.” You stated with a smile, and he nervously giggled at the nickname, but… it was better than ‘Deku’. Although he was taken by surprise when you suddenly patted him on the head, and he turned red again, if you didn’t know any better, you’d say he nearly fainted right then and there just from you touching him…_

_‘A girl held my hand! And now she’s touching my hair!!’ He thought to himself, and very nearly fainted from the overwhelming heat on his face until you stopped petting him because you grew concerned that you were going to accidentally make him pass out…_

_“I-I haven’t seen you around… do you go to another school?” He asked you, and you sighed… almost as if you felt bad… if you could, you’d protect this green bean from that asshole for the rest of your life._

_“Yeah… but I hang around. Call me a wanderer… I was just minding my own business, but then I saw Blammo Boy and his asswipe allies trying to hurt you… three against one ain’t a fair fight, especially if that one can’t fight back…” You admitted, and poor Izuku almost looked ashamed, because it was true, he was defenseless in that situation. Defenseless Deku. Quirkless Deku, there was no way he could have fought against Kacchan and those boys, he had before but… he was thankful that you saved him from a beating today._

_“I’m sorry it probably won’t happen all the time…” You apologized with a sigh, looking at the boy in sympathy as he shook his head, “No! Thank you for today! I’ll just have to get stronger! I might not have a quirk… but I won’t stop trying! Because I’m going to be a great hero one day!” Izuku thanked you and then he beamed as he expressed his dream to you, and you… you were colored inspired. He was a good kid… better than you that’s for sure…_

_You smiled at him. “I believe in you Greenie… if that jerk hurts you again… keep reminding yourself of that dream… who knows? One day the tables might be turned, and you’ll be the one beating him. You’ll make a great hero someday. I just met you but… I have faith in you.” Your smile grew, and Izuku’s face flushed red again, obviously touched by your words as you saw tears filling his eyes as he tried to hold them back and failed… “T-Thank you… (Y/N)…” He openly cried in front of you, and your instincts overcame you as you decided to hug the boy tight, which made him gasp and blush darkly again. “You’re welcome Greenie…” You said to him sweetly before the two of you pulled away, and reluctantly… you both waved good-bye as you headed to your neighborhood._

_It’s a shame that sweet boy went to a different school, you would have definitely been his friend… however, you supposed it was alright since you already had a best friend._

_——–_

_“He made me do it He made me throw that ball at your head in gym!”_

_“That isn’t true…”_

_“Yes it is! He’s lying!”_

_“I’m NOT lying…!”_

_You cringed when you heard your dear friend Shinsou Hitoshi among a group of stupid kids/extras harassing the poor boy yet again, blaming him for things he didn’t do or even thought about doing. Ever since he discovered his Brainwashing quirk, a lot of children and even some adults were cruel enough to call that a ‘villainous’ quirk, and didn’t even think about how that effected dear Hitoshi’s self-esteem._

_“Your quirk lets you control people. That means you can grow up to be a villain someday.” One of the taller idiots spoke, a boy with a dumb face._

_“You shouldn’t even be here. This is no place for people with villainous quirks.” Another said, which made your blood boil especially when you could tell that Hitoshi was trying to not tear up._

_“My quirk can be used for heroic reasons…” Instead he replied calmly, he was supposed to be used to these idiots but… he was still 12 years old. Though he would never use that as an excuse._

_“Yeah right, that’s what all villains say.” The tall one retorted, and you decided it was time to step in, and you quickly went over to roughly shove that moron away. “Leave him alone you assholes! You’re just jealous because none of YOU guys have quirks like his… you all SUCK!” You shouted, and Hitoshi gasped quietly as he turned to see you with slightly wide eyes, letting out a small sigh of relief as he appeared actually really happy to see you despite his calm expression. He was always happy to see you, you were the only person he could consider a real friend, and the only person who didn’t taunt him about his quirk or accuse him of being bad._

_“Hey! Get lost (L/N)! Use your quirk to buzz off!” The tall one yelled at you, but only met a sharp slap to the face, as the ‘SMACK!’ echoed across the room and a small gasp escaped the others, and Hitoshi, as the leader gasped and held his now stinging cheek, tears forming his eyes._

_“Y-You…! I-I’m telling the teacher!” He exclaimed, but you just gave him another slap and he shrieked, and as hard as he tried not to, he began to cry._

_“And tell them someone smaller than you pushed you around? Well you’re a liar, because you lie about Hitoshi, and I’ll make sure the teacher knows you’re a liar, and I’ll make sure the rest of our classmates know you’re a coward.” You were quick to tell him off, and give him a threat that would stain his already shitty reputation. “You can tell on me, I WANT you to tell on me, cuz I don’t even listen to teachers, I’ll just slap you again… and again, and again, and again, and AGAIN… I’m a good slapper. I LIKE slapping. I like slapping things until they’re all red and ugly. Maybe I’ll punch you too. And you’ll be uglier than you are already right now…” You grit your teeth as you kept on threatening the quivering boy who nodded vigorously to show that he got the message, “Not a word…” You whispered and gave piercing glares to the others who were quick to run off in terror… leaving only you and Hitoshi, who was somewhat afraid and amazed at the same time._

_Your glare however, disappeared as soon as you looked at your dear purple-haired friend, and gave him a big smile. “Are you all right Hitoshi?” You asked him in a very sweet tone, a stark contrast to the scathing, cold one you had used against those boys._

_Hitoshi was marveled by you, for many reasons. He was the only person who knew about your… ‘quirk’ or rather, your lineage. He knew you were a witch and he swore to forever keep your secret for as long as you wanted it to be one. Though, secretly he felt like he could relate to you because you had another power that your mother had called ‘Concilium’ which was mind compulsion, none too different from Brainwashing at all. Your powers were similar, and people had accused you of being villainous too, and worse, cowardly… because they only saw you using transmutation so naturally, the two of you became fast friends once you got him out of his shell._

_However, he was also marveled by the fact that you were so kind to him, so gentle and yet so fierce and even downright ruthless to others who dared to mess with you, and especially him._

_He slowly nodded, almost shyly averting his eyes. “Yeah…” He answered you calmly, clearly he appreciated your help, but he felt guilty that he couldn’t defend himself the way you did. It felt like he relied on you too much because you were always defending him and going out of your way for him, even though you were always telling him that he doesn’t give himself enough credit for the things he did for you such as giving you the hardest answers on your homework, making some of the meaner girls leave you alone and occasionally ‘convincing’ store-owners to give you free candy, although he always did that last thing every time you gave him the damn puppy dog eyes…_

_But then he gasped in shock when he suddenly felt your arms around him, his pale face beginning to redden, though you couldn’t see because you were too busy smiling and hugging him as you hummed in content. And because he was comfortable around you, he slowly returned your embrace as he sighed when he felt your security and warmth._

_“You know they’re full of shit right?” You asked to break the silence, and you grinned when you felt him snicker. Your dirty mouth was one of the things he enjoyed the most about you because it amused him greatly. “Y-Yes… but… I’m tired of their words… saying that my quirk is villainous… I want to be a hero…” He muttered in a somewhat bitter tone. He’s heard it all before, ever since he got his quirk everyone just started avoiding him and making all these false accusations. He wasn’t a social kid to begin with, but their words, their avoiding, it hurt._

_“I know Hitoshi…” You said simply, yet your tone was gentle as you slowly pulled away. “I can’t say ‘ignore them’ because that’s a cliché thing to say… but I can say that you can become a hero. Prove them wrong… that’ll be pretty sweet. You can get into that school UA, for heroes. You’re like really smart, I have no doubts that if anyone can become a hero it’s you.” You thought outloud with a bright smile as he looked at you, there was hope in his eyes, a hint of adoration too because you were the only one who believed in him, the only one who made him feel like he could be a hero. He smiled at you, but that slowly turned into a bit of a smirk._

_“I think I can… but what about you? You’re not the best test-taker you know… I always have to give you my answers. You’re a pretty good witch (Y/N), but you’re definitely not a wiz.” He started to tease you a bit, making you blush and stick your tongue out at him. “BEH! I can’t argue with that but I can still get in! I’ll… ugh study… so that way… you and I can get into UA! Us mind-controllers gotta stick together! We’ll become heroes together right?! The Witch and The Brainwasher!” You cheerfully brought your hand out to him as he looked at you in amusement._

_“The Witch and The Brainwasher…” He almost laughed, and wondered what people were going to think of that. However, his smirk turned soft as he gladly took your hand. “Right…” He said as the two of you started walking home together as you always did. Now walking home with Hitoshi was your favorite time of the day, a tie with lunch and dessert._

_There was nothing to complain about other than not being able to use the full extent of your powers, you had decent grades that got you by enough to pass, students who left you alone because they knew you would get em, and the world’s greatest best friend Shinsou Hitoshi._

_And this was your least favorite time of the day. Saying good-bye to your dear Hitoshi. But at the same time you reassured yourself since you would always see him again at school and just text him later on tonight._

_“See you tomorrow Hitoshi~!” You happily waved to him as he approached the door to his house._

_“Yeah.” He smiled at you as neither one of you could stop looking at each other even as he walked inside his house. Once he was inside he made sure to look out through his window to keep waving to you as he watched you walk away backwards because you were still waving until you both couldn’t see each other anymore._

_He was so cute. You giggled and blushed just thinking about his little smile. Yup… life was pretty good and pleasantly normal…_

_Right up until you came home…_


	2. (Y/N) (L/N) Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan comes home, but finds that her parents aren't there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING(s): The following chapter contains graphic descriptions of violence, gore and death which might be extremely disturbing for some readers. Reader Discretion is advised.**
> 
> On the fluffier side prepare for some Dadzawa and a purely platonic Reader and Aizawa relationship that’s a pure father-daughter thing :3
> 
> Bonus Question: Can you guess the movie allusion I made? ;3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested you can also find this story on my Tumblr!  
> https://chocolatekitsune.tumblr.com/

**Chapter 1: (Y/N) (L/N) Origin**

_2012_

_Immediately, you got a tingling feeling of bad vibes once you stepped foot through your gate. A wave of uncertainty and caution overcoming your body as you approached your door and reached for the door handle, and it opened. The door wasn’t locked, and it was always locked…_

_“Mom?”_

_“Dad?”_

_You called both of your parents, but nothing… you closed the door and removed your shoes, looking around somewhat anxiously because your father was frequently home, but he wasn’t anywhere to be found._

_“Dad?” You called him again, but still nothing as you slowly walked into the hallway of your house, gasping and flinching loudly once a crunching sound hit your ears and you looked down to see broken glass under your shoes. Once you lifted your head you saw it all, your mirrors shattered, TV busted and on the floor dead, furniture flung and out of place as the cracked walls indicated a struggle of power and a puddle of dark red blood staining your carpet and tile wood floors. Heart pounding in your chest, you began to hyperventilate as you looked around frantically as you realized that someone had broken in your home._

_“Mom! Dad!” You shouted for your parents oncemore as you prepared to take off, but in an instant everything went black as a sharp blow to the back of your head turned off your mind as you collapsed on the floor, unaware of the hands lifting you up and stealing you away from everything you knew…_

_——-_

_Dark._

_Everything was dark._

_Not a single strand of light visible for you to see as you only remembered walking into your house to find in ruins after someone broke in. And your parents… you didn’t see them… they were gone. You didn’t know where they were at…_

_As you slowly eased into consciousness, it all hit you as you gasped sharply as you blinked and widened your eyes only to be met with darkness as you jerked your head with each turn. Someone had put a rag over your head, and you couldn’t see anything. In vain, you tried to move your arms but a tight restraint around them made you realize that they were tied up and your legs were too when you couldn’t move them or kick._

_“H-Help!” You couldn’t help but cry out fearfully, “Someone!” You were so scared, all you wanted was your mom and dad but you didn’t know where they were at and you couldn’t see anything because of the mask covering your vision._

_“(Y-Y/N) dear… it’s okay…” You gasped loudly once you heard your mother’s voice, a sob of relief and terror leaving you. “Mom?! MOM! Mom where are you?!”_

_“I’m right next to you sweetheart… it’s going to be all right… Mama’s here…” Her gentle voice was only partially reassuring because you still couldn’t see her, and you wondered if you were just imagining the whole thing. “We’re both here hon… don’t be scared we’re right here…” You cried harder upon hearing your dad’s voice too… so they were both here… at least you desperately hoped so._

_“Mom, Dad…” You whimpered as your face felt coated in tears and mucus that soaked through the mask. “I wanna go home what’s going on…? W-Who’s doing this…?” Before you could ask you felt a swift hand yank the mask off of your head, allowing you to blink and widen your eyes as you gasped loudly once you saw your parents… your mom was dressed in white, her hair a mess with a stream of blood trailing down her head as she had her hands and legs tied, and your dad a bruised, bloodied mess with his hands tied behind his back as he sat beside your mom._

_“Mom! Dad!” It broke your heart seeing your parents like that, who did this to them?! “What’s going on?! Who’s there…?! Let us go!”_

_“QUIET!” A booming voice shouted and you and your parents turned to see your kidnapper. He was shadowy, large, with sharp features and dressed like a priest as he leered down at you. Suddenly, you saw more people coming from behind him and they were carrying large, wooden staffs, and they were dressed in blazers, ties and they were so expressionless you didn’t recognize any humanity in them. And you took in your surroundings. Outside in a plain field, no other human or hero in sight as a sea of trees secluded you from civilization, having only the luminous full moon and faint stars for any light._

_“MOM!” You shouted as soon as the man grabbed your screaming mother by the hair, his goons following closely to tie her up to large pole until she was hanging on it as they began showering her with disgusting poisonous flows of gasoline as your mother coughed and spluttered, trying to hold her breath as the toxic overwhelmed her senses. “(M/N)!! LET HER GO! YOU SICK SONS OF BITCHES LET HER GO!!” Your dad cried out but the others proceeded to grab him, but instead they were leading him to a tree as they began hanging a noose._

_“NO! NO!! NOOOOO!!!” Tears freely fell from your eyes as you screamed and wailed desperately as soon as it became clear to you what was going to happen to your parents. However, your cries turned into muffles as one of the men gagged you with a mask and four other men approached you with guns aimed at you, “(Y/N)!! STOP IT! Please…” Your mother quickly reacted and spoke up as soon as she saw them hurting you, sniffling as she sobbed quietly, “Please… please let my girl go… she’s innocent she never did anything to hurt anyone, please don’t hurt my baby… you can burn me if you want but please just let my girl go…”That was all she wanted, she pleaded for your life as you hyperventilated and cried as you watched your mother, but her pleads fell on deaf ears._

_“We didn’t come all this way down here from America to leave one witch alive… and as long as we’re here, we’ll burn the rest of these ‘heroes’ as well…” The leader said in monotonous, unfeeling voice that sent chills down your back. “Witchcraft. These ‘quirks’. They’re abominations… the devil’s work… anyone who protects them… deserves to burn in hell along with them…” He added as they brought your father closer to the tree and tied the rope around his neck, and you started screaming again but it was no use. Your voice couldn’t reach because of the gag muffling your cries as you desperately wished to use your powers but the fear of getting shot with those bullets kept you from doing anything as your mother’s sobs filled your ears._

_“(Y/N)… you have to be strong baby, you’re going to be okay. Mama and Daddy love you so much, you’re such a special, beautiful little girl you’re going to be an extraordinarily powerful person one day…” Those were her last words as the leader lit the match._

_“May God have mercy on your wretched soul.” And then he tossed the match towards your mother, setting her ablaze as fire spread and engulfed her limbs in it’s hellish flames. You widened your (E/C) eyes in horror as you listened to your mother’s ungodly screams as the fire ate her bleeding, scorched flesh down to the bones, skin melting and falling apart to the grass. You were speechless as you watched helplessly as your mother’s face and body dissipate and wither until she eventually stopped screaming and all that was left was the fire’s ghastly crackling as the rest of the body burned and slowly blackened._

_“(M/N)!!” Slowly, you turned to see your father blubbering and sobbing, choking on a cry as he hyperventilated. Until he saw you, you were still alive. You were still alive, he still had a reason to hope. “(Y/N)…” He said your name one last time before he felt his body lifting and his feet leaving the ground, yet the air suddenly left his throat as he gasped aloud as the deathly arms of the noose strangled and clutched his windpipe. He made no sound as he struggled to catch a breath, but the noose was merciless and tightened it’s fingers around his throat. Involuntarily, he kicked his feet and grunted in an attempt to escape and run with his body’s last pump of adrenaline urging him to fly, but he couldn’t fly. The noose wouldn’t let him. All he could do was stare at you one last time as the noose held him back and painted his face blue until his body ceased moving, now completely voiceless and silent as his listless eyes kept their dead gaze on you. Your own gaze still wide as your pupils shook and your body wracked with an emotion you didn’t recognize._

_You didn’t even notice that the gag had been removed from your mouth, and it all hit you at once as soon as you took in the burning remnants of your mother and the hanging body that used to be your father. A scratchy wail of anguish crawled out of your throat, a stream of tears running down your face even as the men carried you and began to strap you onto another pole right beside your mother. In your despair, you finally noticed that it was your turn to burn… right next to your mother, you were going to die right next to her. What used to be her._

_“NO! NO!! LET ME GO! LET ME GO YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!!” You screeched and kicked them as hard you could, turning feral like an animal, but with your wrists and legs restrained you couldn’t fight as you wanted. And before you could roar another time, a splash of awful smelling fluid splashed into your face, filling your nose with the poisonous odor of gasoline as you cough and choked on the waves that doused your hair, skin and clothes._

_You took a huge inhale of oxygen once they stopped pouring the horrible liquid on you, and you blinked your squinted eyes just enough to see the leader holding a match and glaring at you with an inhuman contempt. This wasn’t a human being. This was a monster who took your family away and was getting ready to take your life away.  
_

__Everything flashed before your eyes. You were never going to see your mom or dad again, you were never going to see Hitoshi again, never hug them again, never tell them how much you loved them again. That boy you met, you would never see him again or protect him from that mean boy again, you were never going to get stronger, and you were never going to be a hero or a powerful witch…_ _

__

__

_Defiantly, you glared hatefully at your killers with a heavy inhale of what you presumed would be your last breath. “In the end… it’s all of you who will burn! That’s a promise! You will all BURN! ALL OF YOU WILL BURN! BURN IN HELL!” You screamed with all the hatred in your soul as the man light the match and prepared to throw it as you seethed, keeping your eyes as open as you could while awaiting your fate. At least you would see your mother and father again…_

**POUND**

_The sounds of a fist landing was all you heard as the leader was sent flying by a force you couldn’t see through your burning eyes. Your senses tampered with as you saw little with the gasoline stinging your eyes and clogging your nose along with the fire’s smoke. It invited itself into your body and making you dizzy while you struggled to see and hear what was happening even as everything got slower._

_“I AM HERE!”_

_The familiar voice that you recognized as All-Might’ echoed, and you could hear screams coming from your killers, the sounds of gunshots, and flesh beating at flesh. More people were hear, you couldn’t see well but you heard more people having arrived, a woman, a man, a man on fire? Strings tying up your killers, a giant… you felt delirious, maybe you were dying and already on fire as your skin felt unhealthily warm._

_You were sure you were dying. Because you heard another voice getting closer and felt yourself floating back down from the pole that nearly killed you, but it wasn’t your telekinesis, and your mother wasn’t alive to use her powers to make you float anymore. Then you realized that your hands had been freed of the ropes, along with your legs and you could move again, or at least you tried but your body felt so weak from the inhalation, fear and horror you had just witnessed._

_Was the voice the one bringing you back? It was low, deep, male, and yet laced with a softness that made you feel somewhat comfortable even as the burning fire overwhelmed your senses. An angel? Was he going to take you back to your mom and dad? Slowly you blinked and tried to concentrate your vision, and you became aware of arms carrying your limp, tired body. Even in your woozy state, you saw that this angel was very scruffy-looking…_

_“Hold on…”_

_“You’re all right…”_

_“Stay with me…”_

_His voice was much slower in your delirious state. Every word moved so slow you almost didn’t register what he was saying. But the voice was so gentle, for once tonight you felt at ease as you let out a cough, breathing hoarsely as soon as you were away from the suffocating smog and flames, as this angel took you away from the heat and you felt the cool night breeze stealing the heat from you. You let it take it all away, just like you let this angel take you away from this nightmare as you closed your eyes._

_——_

_It was dark again._

_You were almost reluctant to open your eyes once you felt your consciousness returning to your body, slowly awakening you as you realized that you were lying on something soft, billowy. For a moment it felt like you were back in your bad, was that just a nightmare?_

_You squeezed your eyes before they slowly fluttered open only for you to close them again with a soft grunt when blinding light stung your eyes, but you were relieved that the light was more comforting than beastly, like the fire you remembered in your nightmare._

_It was only a nightmare…_

_A gasp escaped you as you opened your eyes wide, blinking slowly as you grunted hard, struggling somewhat to sit up and it hit you. So instead of moving you let your eyes travel around the room you were in, unaware of some of the cuts and scratches that were on your face._

_This wasn’t your room. It was dim with only the small streak of sunlight permeating from a crack in the window, and a tell-tale beeping urged you to reluctantly turn around to see machinery. A heart monitor it appeared, but why did you need one of those? You were so reluctant to analyze yourself, you smelt faint of smoke and gasoline, and then you looked at your wrists, breathing speeding up as the purplish bruises circled around your wrists like vines._

_This wasn’t happening, it was some sort of fucked up dream, with a grunt and a high-pitched gasp you tore off the things off yourself as the heart monitor fell flat without a body, and you took off the rest of the things you realized were on your body. With a frightened whimper, you forced your body off the bed you were in, falling hard on your knees as you let out a small shout, grunting highly as you used your palms to prop yourself up til you stood up on wobbling knees._

_“Mom…?” Your first instinct was to call your mother as you stood out of the room you were in and met a hallway, that was empty for some strange reason as you looked ahead, but your eyes saw nothing but a deserted hospital. Why were you in a hospital? You refused to acknowledge it._

_“Mom?” You called a little louder, a little more desperately. “Dad?”_

_Some of the lights went out as you called for your parents. You widened your eyes as the rest of the lights seemed to go out, darkening the halls as you hyperventilated, your flight mode kicking in as you started running as fast as you could._

_And yet the darkness chased you, lights going out one by one with every step you took. You couldn’t get away even as you made yourself go faster, whimpering as a stream of your tears fell and flew while you kept running. Unknowingly making the windows shatter as your powers finally activated in your moment of overwhelming distress, objects went flying as you passed them, but all you cared about was escaping the darkness that was ready to consume you until…_

_“MOM! DAD!!” You screamed as reality came back to you once you ran into the arms of the person who you slowly began to recognize had been your scruffy ‘angel’. The darkness absent as the light shined and let you finally see and realize that it wasn’t an angel. But he was a hero… the one your mother told you about once, the underground hero._

_Eraserhead._

_“(Y/N)…” He said your name with a very mild tone of surprise, and upon hearing him you instantly knew that he was the one who brought you to safety and took you off that awful stake that you saw your mother on._

_You felt yourself get lower as he carefully lowered you down to the floor, his arms coming around you into a soft embrace to hold you as you cried and choked on your words, blubbering and trying hard to calm down, but it was impossible once it became clear that this was all real._

_“W-Where’s… where’s m-my mom and dad?! I-I wa-wanna s-s-see my m-m-mom and d-d-da-dad!!” You couldn’t tell, but your voice broke his stone heart as he closed his eyes, sighing deeply as he shushed you gently, keeping you his arms around you in a warm, protectiveness that reminded you exactly of your dad’s as he rubbed your back and stroked your hair to try and calm you down._

_“I’m sorry…” Was all he said to you, but that affirmation just made you cry and wail harder, and you clutched at his back and sobbed into his chest while he held your shaking figure. You didn’t see his glowing red eyes, but with his Erasure quirk no more objects flew as he kept his eyes on you until you were calm enough._

_“(Y/N) I’m sorry… they’re gone…” He repeated and reluctantly told you the truth, reminding you that everything you saw, everything that happened was very real as you cried, sobbed and weeped into his arms, holding him tightly as if you were terrified to let him go, so far your only sense of comfort and the closest thing that resembled your parents._

_“No! No no no no no no no no…!” You said the word like a mantra in your desperation, gasping in hitched sobs and hiccupping into the underground heroes' shoulder, clinging to him as much as you could as he rocked you back and forth, shushing you and telling you that it was going to be all right…_

_Yet you wondered… was it going to be all right? Was it going to be all right for a witch?_

_You didn’t know for sure, but for now, you just kept hugging your rescuer and cried until your breathing gradually slowed down even as you let out another quiet sob, but you were relieved that he didn’t let you go._


	3. The Witches From New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan stays at the hospital with Aizawa, All-Might and the other pro-heroes, but later gets visited by two witches who offer to help her with her magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe… my only warnings are still language since Reader-chan doesn’t have a clean mouth lol and please forgive me if any characters are OOC…
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LosIXte1V0) This is also here as a bit of reading music lol it’s catchy and soothing :3

**Chapter 2: The Witches From New Orleans**

_2012_

_It was so surreal._

_Everything that just happened not too long ago. After a while, Eraserhead, or as your mother knew him, Aizawa Shouta, managed to calm you down. But none of the other heroes were really able to console you. Not after the images of your mother burning and your father being hung replayed in your head over and over again._

_However, in your moment of grief you managed to stand up to try and overhear what the other heroes were talking about. You peered through the window of your room, noticing only a couple of the pro-heroes other than Eraserhead, he had a man with funny hair standing beside him, that on was Present Mic. And then you noticed a man on fire… you cringed just staring at him as the fire reminded you of your mother…._

_But then you remembered what your mother said about that man, the one known as Endeavor, according to your mom he was a “real son of a bitch”, you could hear those exact words in her voice. And then you saw another blonde man, and he was Best Jeanist, and then there was Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady… until finally you saw the big man himself.  
All-Might…_

_“Well… I can’t say that was a perfect victory. But the girl was saved…” That voice belonged to Kamui Woods, and he didn’t sound too happy. Relieved at the last part, but the tone still wasn’t a happy one._

_“She has no major injuries. And Eraser here managed to calm her down long enough…” You heard Present Mic, the man with the funny hair talking, but you were surprised to hear him use a level voice instead of the loud, boisterous one he almost always used._

_“So… just what are we going to do with her? The poor thing… that woman was a friend to me.” That was Mt. Lady speaking, she sounded quite sympathetic for your plight and you saw the sad look in her eyes. Your mom mentioned her often, they had been pretty good friends…_

_“Consoling her is not an option yet. Not after the horrors she just witnessed.” You heard Best Jeanist, even though his voice was calm, you heard a hint of regret in his tone, and assumed it was because he and the others saved you in time, but it had been too late for your mother and father._

_“She’s a damn witch. What she saw won’t affect her.” The son of a bitch was talking, and even with all the grief inside of you, a spark of anger reinvigorated you upon hearing his voice. How DARE he say that watching your parents get murdered and die right before your eyes won’t affect you? You could have killed him it made you so furious right now. If only you could see him, and show him how pissed you were. However, unbeknownst to you, Endeavor was clearly not pleased to hear about your lineage once Eraserhead, one of the only two pro-heroes who DID know about witches had to tell each of the other pro-heroes about the rumors of witches being very true because he was one of the very few people your mother and your mother’s old friend from New Orleans trusted with this information._

_Endeavor himself knew very little about witches and hated the idea of them. He only knew about one witch in America, and the rumors were that she had an array of great powers and a haughty attitude, but he brushed that off as just a rumor because in his mind, there was no way a woman could be that powerful. However, he wouldn’t underestimate you because after all, the possibility of a young witch developing numerous other powers could potentially get in the way of having his youngest son surpass the Number 1 hero._

_“Of course it will affect her. She’s a child. A child who just watched her family die…” All-Might finally spoke, but his voice was laced with remorse as he clenched his fists. “I was too late…” He muttered, thinking some Number 1 hero he was._

_“Those villains snuck in here from Louisiana. They were all part of a religious cult that operated on zealotry, and according to rumors, they were responsible for other murders of women that were either proven to be witches or accused of witchcraft. People with quirks were murdered as well. They believed that quirks were no different from witchcraft.” Aizawa gave the explanation, and your eyes widened in horror upon hearing that… that’s why your mother and father ran over here in the first place…_

_“Witch hunters.” All-Might stated once the explanation gave all the pro-heroes the idea of what kind of people those were, aside from lunatics and zealots. Like Aizawa, All-Might was also aware of the existence of witches because_

_“Right. The girl’s mother, (L/N) (M/N), initially lived in America and attended a school in Louisiana, but she came to Japan to get a hero license shortly before returning home. However, (M/N) gained her new reputation as a hero in America and began rescuing other young women believed to be young witches, and in return, she made a lot of enemies, including the ones from that cult. Afterwards, she decided to marry a quirkless man to settle down with and have a child, but when covert witch burnings were becoming more frequent in America, a witch hunt had urged them to flee the states and come to Japan to raise their child here.” Aizawa gave some more exposition, which made perfect sense to you because that was exactly what your mother had told you, you just couldn’t believe that those monsters actually came back all this way just for her…_

_“And so those crazies came all the way here just to kill them…” Present Mic deducted after hearing all of that, you were shocked to see him actually look sad. But you didn’t blame him, you got sad again just thinking about all of it._

_“They won’t hurt the girl. Not as long as they’re incarcerated.” Kamui stated, and your heart stopped for a minute. Incarcerated? No… those monsters don’t deserve that much mercy…_

_In a fit of anger, the glass window in your room cracked, which startled the pro-heroes as they sharply turned to see the now shattered window as glass pieces rained and fell to the floor. Their eyes turned to focus on you. Body hollowed, bruised and hurt, yet your eyes told a different story as a flash of tearful anger shone in your (E/C) eyes, your fists clenched as the lights started flickering on and off. You saw only surprise from Mt. Lady, Present Mic and All-Might, though the more stoic ones Aizawa, Kamui, Best Jeanist and Endeavor had to hold back their surprise. But Endeavor’s calm expression broke with a grunt when the curtains in your room caught fire, and Mt. Lady and Present Mic audibly gasped and then you turned to see the now flaming curtains with widened eyes… clearly you had no idea that you could do that…_

_Pyrokinesis._

_It urged All-Might to quickly tear off the curtains and stomp on them with his large feet as you just stared apathetically at him trying to put out the flames._

_Obviously, the pro-heroes were shocked, however, Endeavor looked almost threatened by the power he was seeing. You clearly didn’t have much control over it at all, but it was enough to make him realize that you were a potential threat…_

_But you could care less about their reactions. You were pissed off._

_However, your eyes slightly widened when the fierce energy coursing through you stopped, as if someone forced it to stop and then you saw Aizawa’s glowing red eyes focused on you. That dude really stopped you._

_“I’m angry.” You stated blatantly, and his eyes stopped glowing when your anger was stifled enough for comfort._

_“We know.” He said just as blatantly, but not without understanding. “You can’t lash out right now… one, you’re still recovering, and second you don’t have full control over your powers, you might hurt someone or yourself if you let yourself get too emotional.” Aizawa was calm as he told you that it wasn’t wise to react too emotionally with such power like yours. Unfortunately, you weren’t having it right now. Screw logic… you parents were dead._

_“I get that but…” Your fists clenched again, but you forced yourself to remain somewhat calm. “They burned my mother alive to a stake. And hung my father… they can’t just be incarcerated for that. People don’t just do that and not pay for it… it’s not justice… they need to die… and I want to be there to watch them die, I want to see the light leave their eyes when they realize it’s over and that there’s nothing and nobody that can save them…” You said lowly and with the coldest voice you had ever used in your life, and you appeared oddly serious as tears rolled down your face even though you stared up at the pro-hero calmly. The only heroes you saw that looked mildly horrified by your statement was Mt. Lady and Present Mic._

_“I understand your anger… but putting them to death would be murder. Only villains indulge in that kind of savagery, we’re heroes… and we’re better than that. Incarceration can be considered a fate worse than death, because they will never be allowed back into civilization, left to rot for the remainder of their lives.” He reasoned with you, but he could tell that his answer didn’t completely satisfy you. Yet, you blinked sullenly and looked down at your lap, reluctantly understanding him even though the anger didn’t leave you. And it wasn’t ever going to leave you._

_The pro-heroes all sensed it from you, and it made everything so awkward you were tempted to tell them to all get out so you could wallow in misery and fantasize revenge on your family’s killers. If only you knew their names…_

_After an uncomfortable silence passed. “Well! We’ll leave you alone now, I’m sure it can’t be comfortable with a bunch of adults just staring at you so… get better now okay kid?” Present Mic naturally broke that silence and flashed you a grin, and you were actually thankful for his exuberance as you looked up at him and nodded, giving him a wave when he exited your room. “Bye hon… you’re going to be okay.” Mt. Lady rather nicely reassured you complete with a smile. You forced yourself not to cry from gratefulness as you waved to her too, “You’re safe now.” Kamui said to you in a kind tone, giving you a small bow before following her out, with Best Jeanist in tow. “Take care of yourself. And try not to let your anger consume you, stay strong.” He gave you a bit of advice as he left, and those words made you sigh… he had a point… even though it was so tempting to be angry.  
_

_But at that moment, you noticed that Endeavor hadn’t left yet, and he was staring at you. Well, it was more of a glare as if he expected you to try using your powers or something and he clearly had no plans on giving you any form of sentiment or sympathy. In return you gave him a bitter scowl, as if to silently tell him that you weren’t afraid of him and didn’t need anything from him, making his eyes narrow at you as he scoffed and left without a word. And All-Might and Aizawa couldn’t help but feel surprised that the Number 2 Hero didn’t spit up blood and collapse right then and there from the knives in your eyes._

_(https://www.google.com/search?q=lyanna+mormont+glare &hl=en&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwipn7n6qKjfAhUNLKwKHcl1BF0Q_AUIDigB&biw=1366&bih=657#imgrc=_)_

_“Asshole…” You muttered once he was gone, and All-Might nearly laughed at your little remark, as you saw that it was only him and Aizawa left._

_“You have quite a mouth on you don’t you young (L/N)?” He asked you in a somewhat cheerful voice, and you shrugged your shoulders. “Yeah… I like it. It’s fun… feels liberating.” You explained rather briefly, staring at your lap again and tears filled your eyes again. It felt so shameful to be crying so much, but you couldn’t help it, your parents were dead.  
What a classic origin story cliché… you hated it. _

_Before you could give a dramatic narration of your feelings, All-Might’s heavy sigh became apparent. “I know you have suffered a lot in such a short time… I can’t tell you how sorry I am…” His remorse shone through even in all of his muscular glory, even though there was something about him that seemed a bit off to you… as if that smile hid something… it wasn’t threatening to you, but a secret was there…_

_Yet, when he talked about your parents, or at least implied it, you wiped your eyes as much as you could. “I’m not blaming you… it was just a normal day until I came home… and I found that someone broke in… next thing I know I’m in the middle of a field with my mom and dad…” You softly replied, unable to look up at him because it was just too painful to have to look at the Number 1 Hero while you were like this, even if he couldn’t blame you. Still… you wished you didn’t have to see him after your parents just died, especially when in life your mother would go on and on about how great a person All-Might was._

_“You’ll never have to worry about them again… they will never hurt you or anyone else you love again.” All-Might quickly said to reassure you, and you did appear a little bit relieved to know that at least. However, the grief was still killing you inside as your relief turned into sadness. “Thank you All-Might… E-Eraserhead…” You thanked them both, gratefulness evident in your voice, even if it was croaky with tears._

_You hated this feeling. You hated that you had to suffer this cliché of an origin story you had seen in so many fucking comic books, manga, anime and literature._

_“I don’t want to be left alone… please don’t go yet…” You found yourself begging them to stay, and both the pro-heroes were clearly sympathetic for you, and you could hear them moving closer to you. A large hand rested upon your shoulders. How desperately you wanted to be starstruck that the Number 1 Hero, the fucking Symbol of Peace was RIGHT here, talking to you, touching you and giving you his trademark smile, but your grief wouldn’t let you. “We won’t leave you… that’s a promise…” He said exactly what you wanted to hear, and you actually, and finally gave a little smile._

_“We’ll find you a place that will take you in.” It was Aizawa’s turn to reassure you, but those weren’t exactly the words you wanted to hear. And you found the right moment to ask what you had been wondering, since of the pro-heroes you had interacted with thus face, you couldn’t help but feel the most attached to Aizawa. He was nice to you._

_Somberly you sniffled with a few tears running down your face as you looked up sadly at the hero who had carried you the entire time and brought you to the safety of this hospital._

_“W-Will you be my dad now…?”_

_It sounded so selfish of you to ask, but after everything that happened, you couldn’t help the new and sudden attachment you felt to this man. He saved you, comforted you in your grief, he was like your dad… and right now, you desperately wanted him back, and Aizawa felt like your dad enough to be another dad to you._

_He looked at you, his stoic face not wavering but, on the inside your words were hurting his heart. Deep down, if he could take in a child, he would, but he couldn’t… not with his job. And with your… abilities… he doubted that he could properly teach you, especially when he knew someone else who shared your… abilities and lineage. How would he be able to look after a young witch? Especially when he didn’t know enough about witches to be able to care for one._

_Aizawa sighed heavily, staring at the ground. “I can’t.”_

_He made sure to not look at your dejected face as more tears fell, a look of confusion and slight anger overtaking your expression, even though part of you understood. He was a hero and had a job to do, and you could tell that he was reluctant to tell you that._

_“But I know someone who can teach girls like you.” You perked up when he sounded just slightly optimistic and reassuring to you as he finally looked at you. Thankful that your face was more hopeful and less sad._

_“Like me?”_

_He gave you a nod, and the smallest smile. “And like your mother.” The hero added, and you blinked slightly in confusion as he gave you a brief explanation that gave you everything you needed to know._

_“She’s a witch. From New Orleans. The place where your mother learned how to harness her magic.”_

_“You’re… you’re not thinking about calling HER are you…?” You widened your eyes ever so slightly when you thought you heard a sense of FEAR in All-Might’s voice when he suddenly asked that question. The Symbol of Peace was SCARED of someone?_

_Aizawa quickly shook his head slightly, immediately shutting down All-Might’s question as if he knew exactly who he was talking about. “No, no, no. Of course not… I’m calling her daughter.” He clarified and All-Might gave a huge sigh of relief, while you couldn’t be more oblivious._

_———–_

_A dark black limousine exited from the Tokyo International Airport and drove through traffic as the cars seemed to just move out of the way for them, as if they were being controlled by someone else. While on the inside of the limo held two beautiful blonde women, each carrying a unique essence of finesse, one was older, the other was younger._

_The older woman took a drag of the cigarette she lit with only her mind as breathed out the smoke, deliberately irritating the younger woman who gave a small cough._

_“Who’d have thought my vacation in Osaka would have allowed our paths to cross together for a moment? Eh Cordelia?” She asked with a curious sense of wonder as she stared outside the window to take in the city of Musutafu once they arrived._

_“Believe me Fiona, I had no intention of interrupting your vacation, but there’s a young girl in this city who needs us… her parents were just killed, her mother burned to the stake, and her father… hung just for being sympathetic to the plight of witches…” The younger woman, known as Cordelia answered and explained, sadness and pity evident in her words and voice._

_“I have heard of this young girl… she is (M/N)’s child… that broad was always a special kind of woman. It’s only suiting that her daughter would inherit some of her power. Not that I would ever understand that concept.” Fiona rather breezily said with a wave of her cigarette, not having any sort of consideration for Cordelia’s feelings, her own daughter. However, Cordelia was used to her insults._

_“That’s true. You wouldn’t… but even then, she’ll need the help of other witches to harness her powers and protect her from the same people who killed (M/N) and her husband… apparently I wasn’t able to protect (M/N) but I can at least try to protect (Y/N).” Cordelia rationalized, her eyes a bit glossy when she thought about (M/N), one of her dearest friends, she remembered you being born she was there for it._

_“Ah. That’s right… the Witchy Godmother…” Fiona chuckled a little bit, obviously amused by such a notion since it was true that your mother had asked Cordelia to be your godmother, and of course Cordelia was honored and gladly accepted._

_Before Fiona could continue insulting and/or talking with Cordelia, the limousine came to a stop and both women saw that they were in front of the large, prestigious school for heroes, known as the UA Academy._

_“UA… academy for ‘heroes’.” Fiona scoffed in amusement as she and her daughter were politely let out of the vehicle by the albino bodyguards all dressed in black with sunglasses. “Such a childish sentiment… relying on people who dress like cartoon characters from godawful comic books. Particularly that little Toshinori Yagi… but I suppose this city is far too optimistic to see him as a boy dressed in a tacky wetsuit with only his arms and legs as weapons. Nothing else…” The witch expressed, which almost made Cordelia uncomfortable, given that Fiona once fought All-Might… but it ended a lot quicker than she imagined it would… and it terrified her knowing that no one knew that Fiona had beaten him. Though Cordelia found that unfair, Fiona had more powers… and All-Might fights fair. Fiona doesn’t. She never does._

_“Or maybe you’re just a pessimist. Because (M/N) was a good woman, and so is her daughter. Both of them have a knack for helping other people who need it.” Cordelia defended the idea of heroes, since (M/N) was a hero, and so were some of the other heroes she had met before. And (M/N) always talked about you went out of your way to help other kids and small animals._

_Fiona however, waved her off as she continued to smoke her cigarette and Cordelia decided to not wait for her and instead began walking into the school to find you, and an old friend._

_The school was large, much larger than the house that she had started teaching in. For a moment she couldn’t help but envy the students she passed by, they could all go about with their daily lives almost without fear from others despite their powers. Witches didn’t have that privilege. She assumed it was because of the difference in societies between America and Japan, since America tended to condemn witchcraft. Still, America didn’t condemn heroes, even though she was certain that witches could very much be heroes too._

_However, it didn’t take too long for her to find the staff room that was for teachers as she opened the door, and then there you were. Staring right at the table you were sitting in, obviously brooding up until you noticed that someone had come in and you looked up at the woman. She was beautiful, and definitely appeared American and there was something about her presence that made you feel as if you didn’t need to feel threatened._

_“Hello (Y/N).” She greeted you with a sweet smile, being rather gentle as she carefully approached you, even though you looked clearly surprised that she knew your name.  
“H-Hi… how do you know my name?” _

_“My name is Cordelia Foxx. I’m a friend of your mother’s…” That was all you needed to hear, a gasp escaping you and your eyes got watery again just thinking about your mother._

_“You knew m-my… my mom?” You asked sadly, and Cordelia looked just as sad as you did, her lip nearly quivering as she gave a small giggle. “We were very good friends growing up… I saw you as a baby… you look just as beautiful as you did then.” Cordelia said to you so kindly you wanted to hug her, but you wouldn’t hug a stranger because you didn’t want to look like a weirdo. Yet, you felt comfortable shedding a few tears in front of her._

_But before Cordelia could keep talking to you, she paused when she felt someone else’s presence return into the room, and she smiled, wiping away any tears that might have built in her eyes as she turned around. “Shouta.” Cordelia smiled upon greeting a familiar face and an old acquaintance, whom gave her a polite nod of acknowledgement. “Mrs. Foxx.” Aizawa would never tell, but Cordelia was one of his very few allies that managed to never once annoy him. She was definitely one of the most level-headed women he had ever met and he respected her for that, considering he knew who her mother was._

_“Honestly Shouta, how many times have I told you to call me ‘Cordelia’?” She questioned in amusement, shaking her head ever so slightly. “Because that would be too informal.” He replied, as if it were obvious but he just succeeded in making her chuckle._

_“You know each other?” You raised an eyebrow, though Aizawa called her ‘Mrs. Foxx’ so she was married._

_“In a way, yes. I met him through your mother. (M/N) had a decent relationship with most of the pro-heroes, and she confided in Shouta here about our lineage as witches. Obviously, she made the right choice to trust him, and of course Japan’s Number 1 Hero.” Cordelia explained, allowing the pieces to fit together for you. She was right. Aizawa seemed a pretty trustworthy character, and All-Might too, he wasn’t the Number 1 Hero for nothing._

_“Mrs. Foxx will teach you how to control your powers, at the place where she teaches other young witches.” Aizawa then told you, earning a look of surprise from you.  
“There’s more witches? You’re a witch?” You were shocked, but in a rather pleasant way. And you began to think, no wonder you felt comfortable around this woman. She was a witch just like you._

_“That’s right. And there are. Unfortunately, many of them have suffered like you have. Whether it’s a tragedy, discrimination or violence, there are more of us, including three other young witches that you will meet at our school.” Cordelia’s exposition amazed you. You were aware that there were a few other witches out there other than you and your mother, but now you were not only talking to another one who was talking about even more witches._

_Curiosity overcame your senses, and you were about to ask more questions, until you suddenly felt a very strong presence standing outside the doorway._

_“Cordelia… there you are.” It was Fiona, and she didn’t look very happy as she apathetically walked inside to an even more unhappy Cordelia and Aizawa. Your eyes widened ever so slightly upon seeing this… fabulous-looking woman. She pulled off black SO well, hair so perfectly wavy and even though she was clearly an older woman, it didn’t stop her from looking so beautiful or giving off a powerful yet sophisticated grandeur that demanded respect._

_“This school does not have a single student with potential, nor any competent teachers.” She started criticizing UA, and nearly made you chuckle at just how blunt she was. “Oh… you’re talking to one. Birds of a feather hm?”_

_“Mother… you remember my friend Shouta Aizawa.” Cordelia managed to brush off the insult from her mother, who just gave a quiet scoff and a chuckle once she looked over at Aizawa._

_“Unfortunately, yes. The haggard young man who could rival you for such generic demeanor and dull powers.” Fiona casually replied, almost in a bored tone as both Cordelia and Aizawa looked displeased, although Aizawa was able to maintain his demeanor, even though he never did like Fiona, and vice-versa. “But I suppose I’ll have to give you credit for having a male acquaintance who has at least a minimal amount more personality than your husband.” She added, almost smiling when she saw the annoyance in her daughter’s eyes._

_‘Sassy…’ You stifled your snickers as much as possible, thinking that you were already liking this woman._

_“I didn’t call for you Fiona.” He retorted coolly, earning a wry chuckle from the witch._

_“There’s no need for calls. Consider it a stroke of luck that I was in the area. Good thing… as soon as I heard that there was a young witch in trouble, it piqued my curiosity… and I wasn’t going to let the likes of a man who plays dress up for a living and other men who play dress up for a living look after a child who actually has potential.” She smirked, her words dripping with condescension and distaste which was subtly angering the pro-hero, but before Fiona could tear him to shreds some more, she finally noticed you. And the minute her eyes met your (E/C) ones, her smirk turned more into a grandmotherly smile._

_“Ah… so this is the young witch…” Fiona dropped her wit the instant she turned her attention to you. “My darling… I can’t even begin to express how sorry I am for your loss.” She expressed her sympathy to you, saddening you as you looked down a bit, shaking your head. “I’m tough… angry… but tough…” You replied calmly but politely, clearly grateful for her condolences._

_Fiona looked at you and analyzed you a little bit as if to try and read into your soul and figure out what sort of power lied within you. She couldn’t lie, she was impressed by the visible toughness in you even though you were still young. “Well let me tell you something (Y/N). I like a witch who can show such strength even after that kind of tragedy.” She complimented you and moved closer to you, her eyes looking strangely kind to you but you appreciated it._

_“Shouta told me that (Y/N) has demonstrated some unique magical talent in telekinesis and pyrokinesis. And (M/N) had been messaging me about (Y/N)’s powers have continued to manifest as she grows. Which is why she’s coming with us back to Robichaux’s.” Cordelia enlightened her mother on the plan, and just hearing her say it made you sad. That meant leaving Japan… saying goodbye to Aizawa and…_  
Hitoshi.  
You immediately looked downright heartbroken when the thought hit you when Cordelia explained it all… 

_On the contrary, Fiona paid attention to her, but you couldn’t see that she was also looking at you closely, as much as she despised Aizawa for the pettiest reasons, she couldn’t deny that the man had some great observation skills. So you had telekinesis AND pyrokinesis… two of the seven wonders. Maybe taking you to Robichaux’s would be a good idea to check on you and see just what kind of witch you would grow into._

_“That would be wise… it’s the best place for a young witch to become strong, powerful women.” Fiona agreed with the idea, taking a small sigh. “This school could learn something from our school. Women actually become strong at our school. Based on the way your female heroes dress and behave, I can’t say this school will ever produce a strong young heroine.” She decided to take yet another jab at UA, purely because she could. As much as they hated it, Principal Nezu, Aizawa and All-Might knew better than to provoke the most powerful witch in the world._

_“Okay Fiona that’s enough…” Cordelia stood in defense of her friend, because unlike Fiona, Cordelia was on good terms with Aizawa, Nezu and All-Might. She couldn’t just let Fiona freely insult them all when they were all good people._

_“So I will become stronger if I go to Robichaux?” However, as much as Fiona was insulting UA, you couldn’t help but be intrigued by her. You’ve never seen anyone so glamourous, and Cordelia was just as beautiful._

_“Yes. I can’t promise that my daughter here will be of much use, but as long as you attend Robichaux, you will be under protection and you will be able to learn to harness your power, and rise above the others.” Fiona told you, and for some reason, you couldn’t help but believe everything she said, which worried Cordelia and Aizawa. Fiona was one of the worst examples._

_Wow…” Marvel sparkled in your eyes, unable to help but smile… and then you turned to face Cordelia._

_“Mrs. Cordelia… does this mean you’ll be my mom now…?” You couldn’t help but ask, which was almost the exact same question you had asked Aizawa. This time, you would receive a better answer._

_Cordelia gave you a warm smile. “Of course I will… your mother actually asked me to your godmother if anything were to ever happen to her..”_

_Your eyes welled again, and this time you gave a bigger, brighter and tearful smile and you quickly ran over to hug her, making her smile and chuckle as she was more than happy to hug you back. “I will teach you everything you need to know, and look after you as you grow up.” She promised to you, which nearly made Aizawa smile. Fiona couldn’t help but feel sentimental towards the sight of you hugging her daughter, and it made her think about how Cordelia truly was a better person than she was. She would just never admit that. Nor would she admit that Cordelia would make a much better mother than she ever was._

_Fiona hummed in deep thought, deciding to break up the mushy-gushiness that was rotting her teeth. “I suppose it would be a good time to start packing your things no?” She asked you politely, and your eyes widened a little bit… you couldn’t leave yet…_

_“W-Wait! I… I want to see someone… m-my friend… H-Hitoshi Shinsou… he’s my best friend in the world… I-I don’t want to leave him… or at least… not without saying good-bye…” You admitted, getting tears in your eyes again when you realized that moving to New Orleans meant a new life, a new life without your parents, and a new life without Hitoshi… you didn’t want that… even though it was becoming clear that you didn’t really have a choice._

_But you refused to cry like a child again, even though you couldn’t stop the tears, and it hurt Cordelia seeing you like this, while Aizawa and Fiona appeared more dubious.  
_

_Cordelia thankfully gave you a suggestion. “Then you must spend your last day here with him. Let him know how dear he is to you before you leave for New Orleans. One day… you’ll be able to come back to him… but for now, today you can spend your last day with Hitoshi.” She said smiling, sensing a bit of puppy love from you and seeing her smile at you like that made you blush._

_You thought about it… you hated the idea of it being your last day with your best friend. But Cordelia said you might be able to come back… and you were definitely going to… you loved that boy. You were going to come back for him some day and you were going to come back to be a hero someday. That was your initial goal._

_“O-Okay…” You finally answered her, and looked over to Aizawa sadly, you were going to miss him too. He was good to you. “You too.”_

_“What?” He was sure he didn’t hear you right, but on the other hand… he definitely heard you right._

_“Spend the day with me and Hitoshi…” It was more of a demand than a request, and it amused the hell out of both Cordelia and Fiona. “I like you. I’m going to miss you. So I want to spend my last day here with you and Hitoshi.” You stated, but it was still a demand, and he couldn’t lie he was mildly shocked, and exasperated… he was a busy person despite his appearance suggesting otherwise. But he saw the way you were looking at him, pouting and misty-eyed… he was going soft… “Fine…” He reluctantly caved, sighing deeply as he ran a hand through his hair as you threw your hands in the air, your cheerfulness returning to you as you exclaimed ‘YES!’_

_He hated the way Cordelia and Fiona chuckled at him, as if they found it cute… and they did. It was kind of embarrassing, and really annoying. And Cordelia was usually really good at NOT annoying him. This damn kid.._

_“I’ll come with you too (Y/N).” Cordelia stepped in and offered, and she tried not to look amused by the nonverbal ‘ thank you’ from Aizawa. She was pretty sure that you were going to be a BIT of a handful, because young witches could be a little… unpredictable. And your mother frequently talked about how much of a little trouble-maker you could be.  
_

__

_“You will?!” You were happy to hear that, because having Cordelia and Aizawa around would be almost like having your mom and dad back… and then Hitoshi would be there… it made you tear up and wipe any of those tears that fell, but that sounded like the perfect last day for you. A mom, a dad and your best friend._

_“Of course I will. Goddaughter.” She almost giggled as you openly giggled cheerfully and looked positively ecstatic as you both shared yet another warm hug.  
_

__

_“And I will too.” Any happiness that Cordelia and Aizawa might have felt, went right out the window once Fiona decided to come…_

_But hearing her offering to come made YOU even happier. “YAY!!!” You loudly cheered and Fiona couldn’t help but smile kindly at you, which grew when she saw just how disappointed Cordelia and Aizawa looked. That Fiona… she was such a sneaky witch…_

_“Come on New Mom and Dad! We need to go get Hitoshi! You too Auntie Fiona!” You found your energy once again as you opened the door wide with your telekinesis and happily ran out of the room but waited for the adults to follow._

_Fiona found you extremely endearing, she was glad that you would be moving from this place soon. “Come now… we have a nice, long family day to spend together…” She said, grinning at her daughter and the pro-hero, both looking annoyed with how much the Supreme was enjoying this. But they had to… for you. Cordelia quietly sighed as she followed her mother out._

_“Great.” Aizawa deadpanned, feeling a headache coming on as he followed the witches… though he wouldn’t complain the whole time if he could see you happy._

_And right now, you were actually happy for a moment, sad… but happy… it felt just like having your parents back, with a really cool aunt and Hitoshi would be there too.  
_

_Things almost felt normal again… even if you had a new life in New Orleans awaiting you tomorrow._


End file.
